


Marianne

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, Episode: s06e16 And Then There Were None, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-19
Updated: 2011-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omaha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marianne

Her name was Marianne. She hunted on her own, except for in Omaha, when she called Rufus and Bobby in for backup. She was strong and smart and brave and beautiful; everyone would say so, Rufus was sure, not just a proud papa.

Rufus will never forgive Bobby for letting her die.


End file.
